


A Li'l Slice of Life

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Late winter afternoons have always been perfect for cozy naps, cuddly dogs, and comfort food.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	A Li'l Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts), [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> This story started as a very fun brainstorming session with friends. The title and the funniest line came directly from [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness), who also cheered me on while I wrote. Thank you, [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing) for making this better and giving me the confidence to post!

Dan flopped down, kicked off his shoes, and invited Redmond up. It had been a long day with an early start, but checking his watch he knew he had time for a quick nap before Noah arrived after his all-day rehearsal. It took no time at all before Dan and Red were snoring in concert.

**Redmond**

Redmond gave a soft _woof_ and woke himself up. He hadn’t quite caught the cat he’d been dreaming about. Mm, he was so warm; he didn’t move at all, realizing that he was curled up with his Dad on the soft leather sofa. Such a good place for a late afternoon nap. If only the fireplace was on, it would have been even better. Maybe Dad would light it later.

His ears perked up when Redmond heard the key in the lock before it even started to turn. Peeking over the arm of the sofa, Red caught sight of his other Dad! His tail started to wag excitedly--the only part of his body that did. Dad Noah’s boots always brought with them a bouquet of outdoor smells that Dad Dan’s shoes never did, not to mention the chance of treats was looking way up!

Suddenly Red was at war with himself, thinking, “DAD’S HOME!” “OK, but Other Dad is sleeping so don’t move.” “BUT DAD’S HOME!” “But I’ve gotta be quiet for Other Dad.”

He managed to reign in his exuberance so that Dad Dan could keep sleeping with Red next to him. Dad Dan had recently been gone a lot for hours at a time and Red didn’t want to leave his side for a second of the time he was here.

**Noah**

Noah carefully put down the pizza, breadsticks, and wine he was carrying on the kitchen counter and made his way over to Redmond for a quiet greeting. He looked fondly at Dan’s face, peacefully resting with his favorite chenille throw tucked up around his chin. Noah decided not to wake him for now; he knew Dan had been in back-to-back interviews early this morning and needed to catch-up on his sleep. Noah leaned in to feather a very soft kiss against Dan’s brow and slowly stood up.

Noah puttered around the kitchen, quietly getting out plates and napkins, opening a beer for himself and uncorking the wine to let it breathe. Finally he opened the pizza box, letting out the rich scent of garlic and pepperoni. He looked toward the sofa expectantly, figuring he’d soon see what he was hoping to--the tousled head of his sleepy boyfriend.

**Dan**

The pop of a cork and the scent of his favorite pizza caused Dan to stir. With a luxurious stretch and a kiss to Redmond’s nose (reciprocated by Red with a lick on Dan’s cheek), Dan slowly sat up and poked his head over the back of the sofa, confirming with a drowsy glance that Noah had indeed arrived, dinner in hand. He smiled a crooked smile at his favorite person, while scratching his favorite dog’s fluffy coat. 

Noah grinned, “Your hair is such a mess. And also perfect.” He walked toward the sofa with a glass of wine, arriving with a soft kiss for Dan and a pat on the head for Red. “Do you want me to turn on the fire while we eat, Daniel?” he asked softly. Dan freed his arms from the throw, took the wine in one and Noah’s neck in the other, and pulled him in for another kiss. “Yes, please, babe,” he said softly.

Once the fire was crackling and the pizza was served up, Dan looked over at Noah. “It’s your turn to choose the movie tonight.” Noah smiled broadly as he grabbed the remote and took a swig of his beer.

Much later, when all the pizza was gone and the last fragments of the fire popped gently, Dan snuggled down in the brown throw, making sure it covered his two sleepy favorites. They were all cuddled up together as the winter evening stretched out ahead of them.


End file.
